Zane Bullseye
Autor: Niklartz Zane Bullseye Zane Bullseye war ein ehemaliger Helljumper des U.N.P.C und war Realmlead der Gruppe 4 des Netzwerks Unabhängiger Systeme. Er war der Sohn des verstorbenen Brick Bullseye und hat dessen Lebensprinzipien weiter gelebt, um seine Erinnerungen an seinen Vater zu wahren. Kindheit Zane Bullseye wurde am 04.12.2050 auf Tulk geboren und hat bis zu seinem sechsten Lebensjahr ein gewöhnliches Leben geführt, soweit dies während des 1IGWK möglich war. Der Junge war in der Schule überdurchschnittlich gut, im Gegensatz dazu prägte seine überhebliche Charakteristik seine Schulzeit sehr negativ. Nachdem er an 20 Schlägereien innerhalb seiner Schule beteiligt war, wurde er zu einem Schulwechsel verpflichtet. Außerdem musste der junge Zane eine Therapie wahr nehmen, aufgrund von Wutausbrüchen und den damit verbundenen Gewalttaten. Jugend Zane lernte die Geschichten über seinen Vater kennen und nahm sich diesen zum Vorbild. In Folge dieses Entschlusses begann Zane damit sich wieder auf die Schule und sein Sozialleben zu konzentrieren und hat während dessen sehr großes Interesse an der Musik gefunden. In seiner Freizeit gründete er zusammen mit seinen Freunden die Band "Unforgiving Brats", welche Songs von diversen Bands gecovert hat. Unter ihren Fans war die Band außerdem dafür bekannt, dass sie den gecoverten Songs eine sehr persönliche Note verliehen hat. Die "Unforgiving Brats" wurden für einige Schulen und Veranstaltungen gebucht. Die Mitglieder der Band konnten sich dadurch bereits während ihrer Schulzeit ein kleines finanzielles Standbein aufstellen. Da viele Texte der "Unforgiving Brats" politisch extrem aneckten, erhielt die Band sogar Gerichtsbriefe. Band interne Besprechungen hatten das Ziel herauszufinden, wie die Band weiterhin bestehen bleiben konnte. Während die anderen Mitglieder sich auf eine Abänderung ihres Stils einigten stellte sich Zane, als Drummer der Band, gegen diese Entscheidung und trennte sich von der Band. Im Verlauf des darauf folgenden Jahres konzentrierte sich Zane Bullseye wieder in vollen Zügen auf die Schule, seine Freundin und seine Familie. Wenig später zogen Zane und seine Familie nach Masilia. Zeit beim U.N.P.C Um weiterhin in die Fußstapfen seines Vaters zu treten schloss sich Zane Bullseye im Jahre 2066 dem U.N.P.C. an, welches ihm gegenüber aufgrund seines Vaters hohe Ansprüche äußerte. Zane konnte den Anforderungen und Erwartungen gerecht werden und verblüffte seinen Ausbilder, da er seinem Vater scheinbar sehr unähnlich war. Als erwiesenes Naturtalent begeisterte Zane stets seinen Ausbilder, welcher ihn darauf hin für die Helljumper empfahl. Die Begebenheiten brachten Zane seinem Ziel immer näher. Er war nun nicht mehr weit davon entfernt seinen Vater persönlich richtig kennen zu lernen. Leider erfuhr er kurze Zeit später, dass sein Vater mittlerweile nicht mehr dem U.N.P.C. diente, sondern als Blutsjäger tätig war und zudem von Desateurjägern gesucht wurde. Mit unbekannten Methoden gelang es Zane die Informationen der Desateurjäger zu erhalten und diese zu sammeln, in der Hoffnung er würde es schaffen den Desateurjägern zuvor zu kommen und seinen Vater rechtzeitig zu finden. Dies hat ihm aber nichts gebracht und Zane hat erfahren, dass sein Vater tot ist. Das hat Zane hart getroffen, da es sein letztes näheres Familienmitglied war. Darufhin wurde er als arbeitsunfähig eingestuft und wurde beurlaubt. Als Reaktion darauf hat er seine Kündigung eingereicht. Mitte des Jahres 2070 hat er sich darum gekümmert etwas neues für sich zu finden und hat vom Netzwerk unabhängiger Systeme erfahren. Zane hat sich soweit es möglich war über das N.U.S. informiert und so schnell es ging mit ihnen Kontakt aufgenommen. Zeit beim N.U.S Zane erreichte das N.U.S. und wurde zusammen mit mehreren neuen Mitgliedern der Fraktion der neuen Gruppe 4 zugeteilt. Bereits nach einem kurzen, ersten Aufenthalt in dem militärischen Hauptstützpunkt auf Jageda musste die Gruppe ihren ersten Einsatz antreten und einen Realm betreten. Die Geschehnisse innerhalb des Realm verfolgten Zane emotional, sodass er sich eine Zeit lang weigerte zu schlafen, um die Albträume zu umgehen, die der vergangene Einsatz ihm bereitete. Kurz darauf wurde Zane Bullseye einstimmig von den anderen Gruppenmitgliedern zum Leader der Gruppe 4 ernannt. In der darauf folgenden Zeit wurden der Gruppe um Zane immer wieder neue Herausforderungen gestellt. Einige Monate nach dem ersten Einsatz wurden Signale von vermissten Blutsjägern an die Gruppe weiter geleitet, die diesen aufgrund des Bündnisses mit den bekannten Blutsjägern um Waz Tampa nachgehen sollte. Es stellte sich heraus, dass es sich bei den Signalen um eine Falle handelte, die von einer Gruppe abtrünniger Blutsjäger, bestehend aus Ashley Monrola, Alexander Bristol und Reinhard Weißhofen, gestellt wurde. Diese Gruppe, welche mit der Fraktion Termanus in Zusammenhang stand, nahm Gruppe 4 gefangen, um sie an Termanus zu verkaufen. Eine kleine, von Lenyphia Brayton organisierte Gruppe gelang es jedoch, Gruppe 4 zu befreien. Während der Befreiung geriet Zane in einen Nahkampf mit Alexander Bristol, welcher ihn sein Leben kostete. Die Informationen die Enea Lopez ihm mitgeteilt hat, speicherte er kurz vor seinem Tod auf seinem Infonet, in der Hoffnung, dass seine Gruppe ihn sucht und die Informationen findet, was auch geschah. Triviale Informationen - Die Leute, die wissen wollen wie Zane sich in den ca. letzten 8 Episoden gefühlt hat, sollen sich von Linkin Park " Breaking the Habit" und von From Ashes to New "Forgotten" anhören